Hugo Andore
Hugo is a character from the Final Fight series and the Street Fighter games. Story Pre-''Final Fight'' Hugo Andore is a giant man raised on a farm in Germany, and a former member of the Mad Gear gang. He crossed over to North America when he was 20 years old, and was able to use his sheer size and strength to start a career in professional wrestling. Hugo was undefeated in both the wrestling world as well as the ultimate fighting world. ''Final Fight series Hugo Andore and several members of his family were prominent members of Mad Gear, although Cody outfought the elder members in a cage match in the West Side and Mike Haggar humiliated him in the original ''Final Fight, which infuriated the wrestler to no end; it made him so mad that in Final Fight Revenge, Andore attempted to give a televised broadcast to Haggar challenging him for the mayor-ship through a wrestling match, but unfortunately the broadcast was never aired. Andore and his family would continue to join Metro City's most prominent gangs for years to come, including a revived, worldwide Mad Gear in Final Fight 2 and Mad Gear's successor the Skull Cross gang in Final Fight 3. Even so, Haggar and his friends crushed each of these syndicates and Andore's hopes of glory. ''Ultra Street Fighter IV After the breakup of the Mad Gear, Hugo eked out an existence as a construction worker living in a trailer. When a mob of former Mad Gear members came to his trailer looking for a fight, he was a broken man crying for his mother's potatoes. When one of the thugs says that he's like a potato himself and strikes him, Hugo becomes enraged and thrashes them all, deciding to go to S.I.N.'s new tournament to show his strength. After defeating one of Bison's artificial beings in a wrestling ring, his former colleague Poison approaches him, offering to be his manager. Hugo declines, saying that he won't take orders anymore. Poison says that she won't be his boss, but that he could use her help because he has the brains of a potato. At this, Hugo becomes pensive. Poison interprets this as disinterest and announces that she'll leave him alone, as if she stays any longer ''she'll become a potato. Hugo, excited, tells her that he will take her up on her offer and that she can be a potato, too. ''Street Fighter III'' series Deciding that the criminal lifestyle was not for him, Hugo entered the third World Warrior tournament, accompanied by his friend and fellow former Mad Gear member, Poison. His goal through this action was to find a suitable tag team partner, due to his former one being mysteriously killed off by a rival. During the tournament, Hugo battled with Ryu, a traveler constantly perfecting his fighting skills. In that battle, Hugo was hit by the Shin Shoryuken, Ryu's most powerful move, but he was not knocked out by it and continued to fight. Ryu was impressed enough by this to temporarily become Hugo's tag team partner in Hugo's ending in Street Fighter III 3rd Strike. Hugo and Poison also decided to start their own wrestling promotion, the Huge/Hyu Wrestling Army (HWA). Their main objective is to take over all of pro wrestling. Other appearances *Hugo appeared in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos as a playable character. *Hugo appear as a playable character in Street Fighter X Tekken, his tag partner is Poison. Trivia *Hugo's SFIII intro with Alex is based on the famous match between Hulk Hogan and Andre The Giant, which took place at WrestleMania III. *Hugo is the largest character in the entire Street Fighter series, in both height and weight. *In Cody's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 3, there is a billboard in the background with Hugo's face and name. *After much speculation, a Capcom employee confirmed that Andore and Hugo are the same person (1). After starting out with the Andore clan in the first two Final Fight games, it is possible he broke away, joined up with Poison (who he knew from Mad Gear), and changed his professional name to Hugo to disassociate himself from his family. Also, Hugo in the Street Fighter III games has the same pink-leopard-print-outfit-with-a-chain-belt look as Andore, despite the game taking place years later. *His birthday is on the same day as Andre The Giant (born 1946). *Bartholomew Kuma, from the manga and anime series One Piece, closely resembles Hugo's appearance (mostly his hairstyle and face). *In Super Street Fighter IV, Hugo makes a cameo appearance in the Skyscraper Under Construction stage. He is seen in the background with a bunch of other construction workers. See Also * Andore Family Gallery Image:FinalFightAndore.png|''Final Fight'' Image:MightyFFHugo.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' Image:FFRevengeHugo.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' Image:SFIII2ndImpactHugo.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact'' Image:Hugo&Poison.png|With Poison Image:SFIIIHugo.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' by Daigo Ikeno Image:HugoPt.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike'' Image:SNKCapSVCHugo.png|''SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos'' by Nona Image:IFSHugo.png|UFS Trading Card Game Art by Stan Lau 16 sfxart01.jpg|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Image:USFIV_Hugo.png|''Ultra Street Fighter IV'' Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fight Bosses